


How to Stay Cool on a Midsummer Night

by Blackmoongoddess34



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoongoddess34/pseuds/Blackmoongoddess34
Summary: It's the middle of summer and the heat is unbearable. However, that doesn't stop our hero from wanting a little night time love. Especially when his wife's choice of nighwear isn't making it easy to think straight. She's not to pleased with the heat. But, he's got an idea on how to keep them cool and get in an orgasm or two.I meant to have this ready for Gochi Day 5/7, but I was working on too many things at once. Hope you enjoy it 😊.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	How to Stay Cool on a Midsummer Night

_‘Man it's hot!’_ Goku thought as he fanned himself. He’d just finished opening their large bedroom window. Hoping the mountain breeze would give them some respite to the sweltering heat. They usually stayed pretty cool during the summer, but lately it's been almost unbearable. Chichi didn't even bother him about working in the fields since it was so hot.

He'd just crawled into bed when the bathroom door opened. Looking over, he saw her exit with a towel around her head.

“It's so stuffy! My sinuses are gonna start acting up again!” She huffed. Squeezing the water from her hair.

“Thanks for opening the windows. Hopefully, we can get a little air tonight. I'll go buy us another fan tomorrow.”

Goku grunted in agreement. Watching as she sat at her vanity. Leaning back against the headboard, he took a moment to openly ogle his wife.

Ever since the brutal heatwave started she stopped wearing her usual long sleeved pajamas. Opting for something more breathable. Tonight was no different as she sat clad only in a simple white tank top and panties. From his angle, he could see her firm breast pressing against the thin material. The dark ring of her areolas faintly visible.

When she stood up, his eyes wandered down her curved hips to those strong thighs she had. The muscles flexing under her smooth skin as she walked towards the bed. He licked his lips when she got close enough for him to see the imprint of her curls. The itty bitty panties barely covering anything.

“No.”

“Huh?” Snapping out of his trance.

“I can see the look on your face and the answer is no. It's too hot Goku.” She said sternly while turning out the light.

The covers were already pushed to the foot of the bed so she fluffed her pillow and laid down next to him. Silently praying for a decent breeze. Goku turned to face her with his head propped up on a hand. He brought his other hand over to touch her belly, playing with the hem as he inched it up.

“It's not that hot.” He whispered. Managing to get a few fingers under her shirt before she smacked at his hand.

“No honey, not tonight. I really don't feel like sweating.”

“I actually like it when you sweat. You taste so good!” Leaning over to nuzzle her neck.

Despite herself, she giggled when he tickled her with his nose. “Cut it out!” Trying in vain to push his head away.

Any other time he’d relent and leave her alone. But, she’d been dodging him since the heatwave started. He did manage to seduce her a few weeks ago. However, she refused to let him touch her after that.

Admittedly, he did get a little carried away the last time they made love. The heat made her scent so potent that he lost control and ravaged her while their son was home. His lust leaving them both drenched and exhausted. Thankfully Goten slept like a log.

“Come on Chichi. Don’t you always say we should spend more time together?” He whispered in her ear innocently.

Chichi narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder. _‘Now he wants to be romantic’_

Most people assumed this man had no sense, but she knew that was far from the truth. Goku just had selective hearing. He did what he wanted, when he wanted. And he could be extremely cunning if he really desired something. Right now, he desired her.

The thought was barely out of her mind when she felt the hand on her belly start to travel south. His low voice in her ear causing both a tingle between her thighs and a vein of irritation on her forehead. The poke of his growing hardness against her hip the last straw.

“I SAID CUT IT OUT!” she yelled.

Raising her fist, she bonked him as hard as she could on the head. The strength in her blow making him release her.

“Ow!....Sheesh!....You don't have to get violent.” Rubbing the back of his head.

“It's because you don't listen. Now put that thing away and go to sleep!” she seethed before turning away from him.

_‘I can't believe him sometimes. It's so like him to wait till it's hot as hell to finally get in the mood. If I had wanted him to have sex with me he'd be no where in sight!’_

Goku pouted as he stared at his wife's back. He knew she wasn't completely unaffected by his advances. The faint spicy smell of her arousal drifting under his nose. Not full blown, but enough to get his blood boiling. Feeling dejected, he frowned down at the tent in his boxers. There was no way it was going anywhere with her smelling like that.

After a few minutes, he tried focusing his ki, hoping to will the throbbing in his loins away. The pain had almost dulled when he heard rustling next to him. Looking up, he saw Chichi turn on her back with an annoyed huff. Her brow furrowed in discomfort. He could see a light sheen of sweat slowly appearing on her neck and forehead.

His willful eyes caught a bead of moisture as it rolled over her collarbone through the valley of her breast. The sight of her nipples pushing against her top bringing his throbbing hardness back to life. Releasing a restless sigh, he closed his eyes and tried not to think of her nipples in his mouth.

Chichi opened her eyes at the sound of her husbands gloomy huff. Turning her head, she noticed he was still facing her. However, his eyes were closed with a scrunched up expression, almost like he was concentrating on something. His moonlit skin shining with perspiration. She allowed her gaze to follow the pale light down his perfect body. Taking in the thick muscled chest and abs she secretly loved caressing. Her eyes widened when they stopped on the curve in his boxers.

_‘He's still hard! Shoot!…Now I feel bad for chiding him. That’s probably why he’s got that look on his face. He’s holding himself back and I know he’s gotta feel even more miserable with this heat.’_

“Oh honey I’m sorry” She whispered softly. Scooting closer so she could stroke his face.

Goku purred into her gentle touch. “It’s ok.”

“No, it's not. For once, you've been home and I've done nothing but push you away.”

He opened his eyes just in time to see her lean forward and press her soft lips against his. Groaning deep, he returned her kiss, his intent becoming more sensual with each peck. She immediately opened for him when he pulled her closer and licked at her bottom lip. Moaning as his tongue probed her sweet depths.

Pulling away, Goku released a low growl, the scent of her arousal washing over him.

“Fuck! You smell so good!”

“Don’t curse.” She admonished quietly.

“Sorry.” Giving her another peck. His thumb wiping at the moisture in her face.

_‘I really wanna be inside her right now. But, she's so uncomfortable in this heat.’_

Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. “Hey. I just thought of a way for us to cool down.” He said sitting up quickly.

“How? We're not even getting a good breeze tonight.” Propping herself up on an elbow.”

“Come with me.” Pulling her out of bed with him.

“Goku.....Wait a minute! What are you..Ah!” Yelping as he picked her up.

“I just remembered the perfect place for us to go. Grab that blanket.” Tilting his head towards the flowered coverlet.

“That's my favorite one! Plus it's late. I don't...”

“It'll be fine. It's not like we can't wash it.” Bending down so she could take it from there bed.

“Do you want stay here and sweat all night or get some air? Goten’s not home so it's not like he's gonna miss us.”

Chichi sighed as he hit her with the puppy dog eyes. She was pretty sure he just wanted to find a place for them to make love. But, it was still better than them laying there hot, miserable, and horny.

Grabbing the cover from the bed, she rolled it in her arms and nodded her head. “Let's go.”

With a wink, he turned and leapt out of their bedroom window. His powerful legs immediately propelling them into the sky. Using his normal flight abilities, he flew over the lush forrest of Mt. Paozu. Weaving through the clouds with ease.

In his arms, Chichi turned her face towards to lovely breeze. Its gentle gust drying her damp skin. The moonlight guiding their way as they soared through the sky. It was actually kind of romantic for him to do this. Even though she knew his ultimate goal was to have her trembling and sweating again beneath him.

 _‘I guess I could give him a little reward for his efforts.’_ She thought before planting a sweet kiss on the side of his face.

Goku held her tighter as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. Smiling at her gesture of love. After a few more minutes, he came upon a small secluded waterfall located on the side of the mountain. It's ethereal glow shining through the massive trees. With his destination in sight, he began to make his descent.

Chichi stirred at the sound of falling water. Opening her eyes, she gasped as they landed next to the most beautiful pond she's ever seen. The water illuminating with a mysterious blue-green glow. Once on her feet, she ran towards the waters edge and peered into it's depths. Finding several fish beneath the surface. Their colorful scales reflecting the moonlight.

“This is amazing! How'd you find this place?” She beamed. Enjoying the refreshing sprinkle from the waterfall. 

“I happen to find it after I finished training late one night. I was looking for a place to fish and the funny glow drew me here.” Walking up next to her.

Chichi clasped her hands together as she took in their little hidden paradise. “It's beautiful and there's a nice breeze too.”

“Yeah, I know. It just sort of popped in my head when I thought of a place for us to cool down.” He blushed while scratching the back of his head.

Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Well, I think it was a great idea.” Kissing his chin.

She moaned when he hugged her close and captured her lips. His large hands traveling down to squeeze her plump ass. He took advantage of her small gasp and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Swirling it around hers in a sensual battle. The hardness pressing against her stomach a reminder of his desire. This time she didn't mind the heat coursing through her body or the wetness in her panties.

Pulling away, he led her back to where they landed. He then picked up the blanket she dropped and shook it out over the moss covered ground. Taking her hand, he guided her down next to him. Only to continue his kisses up the column of her throat, stopping to nibble on the tip of her ear.

“Ah!” She cried out. His deft fingers plucking at a hard nipple under her shirt.

“Mmmm. You smell so good!” Sucking and licking the skin of her neck. His lips quickly making her forget any resistance she had.

“Please.....Let me touch you!” He whispered gruffly in her ear. His hand sliding down to her little white panties. Groaning as he rubbed the soaked fabric. It never failed to amaze him at how she got wet so quickly.

“Ahh Goku!” Chichi shuddered when he slipped a finger through the side and tweaked her throbbing bud.

Removing his hand, he snatched her shirt off and pushed her back against the blanket. Using both hands, he squeezed her firm mounds together, sucking one delicious nipple then the next. Growling as she whimpered and squirmed beneath him. Her scent growing thicker with each flick of his tongue.

Needing more, he licked a path down her torso. The taste of her skin mixed with her natural vanilla scent reminding him of salted caramel. Humming his delight, he continued down her body, sucking and nibbling on her soft tummy. He raised his eyes when she ran her fingers through his hair. Watching her pant and shiver as he wiggled his tongue in her belly button. All while he stealthily removed her panties.

The next thing Chichi knew, her legs were spread wide over his shoulders. Looking down, she caught a glimpse of her husband’s hungry gaze before he lowered his head to kiss her moist lips. Her mind went blank when he licked the length of her core and gave her little nub a suck.

“Oh Kami!” The loud moans she released echoing through the trees.

Parting the puffy folds, he shoved his tongue inside her dripping tunnel. Purring at the taste of her sweet honey. Reaching up, he pinched her swollen clit. Rolling the little pearl between his fingers as she squealed and bucked. His long tongue plunging in and out of her juicy pussy. Chichi was just about to burst when he suddenly moved away.

“Noooo!” She whined. Shaking at the loss of his magical tongue.

“Its ok. I just wanna be inside you.” Moving up her body, he stopped to suck both nipples before giving her a deep kiss. Teasing her sensitive clit with his hardness. Beneath him, Chichi writhed and bucked her hips. Silently begging for release.

Lost in lust, she reached down to push at his boxers. Ready to ease both of their suffering with his hard cock. When it popped free, she licked her lips and began stroking the heavy length while he kicked his boxers away. Groaning, Goku allowed himself a moment to enjoy her sweet touch.

“I can't wait any longer." He whispered roughly.

Pushing one of her thighs up, he positioned himself at her entrance. He then rubbed his thick mushroom tip through her wet folds. Watching her tremble in anticipation. He could tell she was still wired from her near orgasm. Once coated in her cream, he pushed forward, fully seating himself with one deep thrust. Her tight warm channel completely enveloping him.

Chichi threw her head back in a silent scream. His sudden plunge setting off a swift climax. Goku grit his teeth when he felt her body jerked, the walls of her pussy clamping down on him. The pressure almost sending him over the edge. Caging her in his forearms, he leaned down and kissed the side of her face, allowing them both a few seconds to calm down. After a moment, she hooked her arms over his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Taking that as his queue, he began pumping slowly, savouring the feel of her tightness sucking him in. They’d been married for years and she still clung to him like a glove. As if her body was molded just for him.

“You’re so wet!” He whispered against her neck while rhythmically grinding his hips. Her hot sticky juices spilling out with each stroke.

Drowning in pleasure, she clutched his hair and gasped. It was overwhelming. His thick cock stretching her sensitive walls. The slow roll of his hips. Their bodies surrounded by the majestic light of the pond. She couldn't get enough.

“Oh Gokuuuu!......Harder!” She begged.

Obliging, he placed her thighs over his forearms and added more strength to his thrust. The force causing her to slide up the blanket. Her low mewls morphing into loud moans of passion.

“Yes! Goku! Ahh...Ahh....Ow!!”

“Am I hurting you?” He stopped, giving her a concerned look.

Chichi winced and reached under her back. “No honey. I think it's just a rock.”

“Oh... In that case....” He then sat back on his haunches. After pulling her with him, he moved his hands to cradle her plush cheeks. For support, she held onto his neck with her legs spread out around his waist.

Chichi moaned and arched her back, the new position causing him to slip in deeper. His angle perfectly hitting her sweet spot.

“Oh kami.....it's too deep...Wait a...Ahhh!”

Ignoring her protest, he braced his knees and began pounding into her. His speed increasing every few seconds. Her loud screams of pleasure melding with his savage grunts. The juices she leaked sloshing against his pelvis.

Goku became hypnotized by her swaying breast. His vigorous movement tossing her nipples around in circles. Slowing his thrust, he leaned down and caught a tight bud between his teeth. Nibbling softly before laving it with his tongue.

Chichi whimpered as he teased her breast. She was so close. The bundle of nerves he'd been relentlessly spearing had spread a wildfire throughout her body and it was ready to explode.

Holding his shoulders, she hooked her legs behind him and steadied herself with the balls of her feet on the ground. Using her strong legs, she bounced to match his thrust. Shuddering every time her clit rubbed against his course pubic hair. That veiny cock grinding into her hot spot just right. It didn't take long for her to come apart.

“Oh Kami....Oh Kami.... I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna...Uhhh!” Chichi screamed as she convulsed uncontrollably in his arms.

Groaning, Goku wrapped his arms around her waist. The vibrations of her pussy causing his balls to tighten. He gave a few more hard thrust before releasing a loud growl. His hot cum shooting inside her. Chichi’s eyes rolled back at the sensation of him coating her womb. His hips jerking with each long spurt.

Panting, Goku eased them down to the blanket. Their chest heaving as they tried to catch a breath. Involuntary, he shuddered when her walls contracted around him again. As if trying to milk the last of his seed. Normally she'd be complaining about how much he came. Instead, she snuggled close, nuzzling her face in his collar. 

“You ok?” He whispered, silently caressing her thigh.

Chichi hummed and nodded her head.

“Are you cold?”

“No. Everything's perfect.” She sighed contently. The breeze had gotten cooler, but the heat of his body balanced it out.

Just in case, he rolled the rest of the blanket around them. That lazy attitude would be completely forgotten if she got sick tonight. Knowing her, he'd never hear the end of it. Hopefully, she'll want to come back soon. It's rare for her to let him do anything to her outside.

“We should do this again. Maybe.... Tomorrow night?” He asked in a sweet voice.

“Maybe.” Chuckling at his boyish plea.

“I'll take that.” He said softly.

Chichi gasped when he suddenly pumped his hips. The movement reawakening her body.

“Ah! What are you..mmm!” She moaned as he stopped her protest with a kiss.

Leaning away, he whispered against her lips. “Let's enjoy the fresh air while we can.”

Goku wasn’t sure if she'd agree to do this again. But tonight, he'd show her there were ways to beat the summer heat. And he'd use his body to prove it.


End file.
